And You Belong With Me
by load my soul
Summary: Written for LJ's 1sentence community. Totally Derek x Angie.   "His singing voice was – at best, iffy – but she appreciated his sweetness."


Done for the 1sentence LJ community, but most definitely dedicated to TCGeek! A few of them are silly because they're flirting with other people, but this is totally Derek x Angie all the way. :D

* * *

_01. Walking_  
Angie insisted she was fine, but when her ankle gave out, Derek hoisted her up into his arms and carried her all the way back to base camp.

_02. Waltz_  
At least twice daily, Derek swept would sweep his lovely girlfriend off of her feet.

_03. Wishes_  
After catching Derek staring at another woman, Angie found herself longing for him to look at her that way.

_04. Wonder_  
Angie, competing in a martial arts tournament, subdued a man twice her size easily as Derek looked on in awe, making a mental note not to get on the wrong side of her bad side.

_05. Worry_  
Derek, out of concern, couldn't let Angie fight her way through a bout of nasty nightmares.

_06. Whimsy_  
Idly staring at a bridal magazine in the waiting room, Derek sighed, thinking about how much he'd love to see Angie in one of those dresses.

_07. Waste/Wasteland_  
The African Savannah was relentless, Derek and Angie would never admit it to each other, but they both missed the beauty of Angeles Bay deeply.

_08. Whiskey&Rum_  
After a hard loss at work, Angie found Derek passed out drunk at the kitchen table with tearstained cheeks; she pried the bottle of whiskey from his hand, picked up the rum from the table and poured them down the drain.

_09. War_  
He knew the war in Africa was taking its toll on her when he found her asleep in the middle of sterilizing tools for tomorrow's operations.

_10. Weddings_  
_Always a bridesmaid, never a bride_ – Angie wondered if Derek would ever ask her.

_11. Birthday_  
She knew the war in Africa was taking its toll on him when she realized he'd actually been so stressed he'd forgotten his own birthday.

_12. Blessing_  
Derek sat before the older man and inhaled deeply, a blush coming across his solemn face, "Professor Blackwell, sir," Derek nervously cleared his throat, "I would like to ask for Angie's hand in marriage, and I would like your blessing."

_13. Bias_  
Even though he knew Angie had messed up, Derek continued to defend her.

_14. Burning_  
Angie knew that when she and Derek finally moved in together, she would be the one who cooked their meals (unless she wanted a steady diet of charcoal).

_15. Breathing_  
Sometimes, Derek stayed awake to hear her breathing.

_16. Breaking_  
"Angie, you're pissing off the people behind us… do you really find it necessary to brake around every curve?"

_17. Belief_  
"No disease is incurable," she heard Derek utter as he stared at the charts, "I _will_ save this patient."

_18. Balloon_  
Angie had been told about a little girl's parents didn't show up to the hospital after her surgery and watched as an extremely sympathetic Derek ran down to the gift shop to buy her a teddy bear and a _get better soon_ balloon.

_19. Balcony_  
She tackled him on the balcony, screaming, "Derek Stiles, I **love** you – did you know that or are you a **complete** idiot?"

_20. Bane_  
As Angie huffed and stormed away, Derek cursed himself for speaking without thinking first.

_21. Quiet_  
The russet haired man was absolutely speechless, but then again, she couldn't blame him -there was no easy way for Angie to explain to her husband that their child had inherited a life-threatening birth defect.

_22. Quirks_  
During the movie, Derek recited lines of Star Trek and made blaster noises – the first few times, Angie thought it was kind of cute, but now, for the umpteenth time, it was starting to losing its shine – she knew this was definitely the last time she watched one of those movies with him.

_23. Question_  
"Please, Derek," Angie cried, staring at the man lying on the steel table, "Do you think you can save my da-… the _patient_?"

_24. Quarrel_  
Derek never argued with Angie – she usually had good reason if she was yelling at him.

_25. Quitting_  
When Angie found a crumpled up letter of resignation in Derek's desk, her heart fell.

_26. Jump_  
"I'd never steer you wrong," Angie said in a comforting tone, he gave her an unsure glance that screamed _what if I don't come back up?_ – she shook her head, "Just jump into the pool, I'd never let you drown."

_27. Jester_  
After laying eyes on their brightly colored Halloween costumes, Angie and Derek both made mental notes: _Don't make bets with Tyler_ and _Kill Tyler when there is a chance_.

_28. Jousting_  
Angie was shaking – there she was, stuck at a renaissance fair, going up against the Black Knight in _jousting_! – and all Derek had to say was how jealous he was.

_29. Jewel_  
When she saw him reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a small velvet box, her heart leapt.

_30. Just_  
"For the love of god, Angie, if Derek is too dumb to realize you love him, make the first move – just make sure your first move is to **get the hell out of my lab**."

_31. Smirk_  
"Derek, Angie," Victor said over the loud speaker with a smirk, "You both love each other, so stop asking me for advice, thank you and please kindly fuck off."

_32. Sorrow_  
The flowers he'd brought as an apology ended up in the trashcan; Derek had caught her flirting with another man.

_33. Stupidity_  
After hearing _What do you think of this one?_ for the umpteenth time, Derek didn't bother looking up from his magazine (because, whatever it was that Angie was wearing probably looked stunning on her) and as soon as _You look stunning, honey, you buy it and wear it home_ left his lips, she slapped him in the back of the head, growling, _I'm wearing a Hilary Clinton mask._

_34. Serenade_  
His singing voice was – at best, iffy – but she appreciated his sweetness.

_35. Sarcasm_  
When Derek heard Victor's announcement, he literally spewed his soda all over Angie, who screamed and jumped out of her chair – Tyler grinned, nudging Derek in the side, and uttered, "Gnarly spit take – I bet Angie _loved_ that!"

_36. Sordid_  
"Angie," Derek sighed, trying to squirm out of Angie's tight, angry grasp as she dragged him into the O.R., "I can't! I just can't operate anymore; I lost my healing touch when Emilio died."

_37. Soliloquy_  
He started talking to himself aloud as he scrubbed up - mental psyche ups were part of Derek's preoperative routine.

_38. Sojourn_  
"The snow is really piling up out there," Derek sighed, eyeing his blonde companion, "perfect weather for us to be alone, since we're snowed in and all…" he stared at Tyler with exasperation, "Augh, if only you were Angie."

_39. Share_  
Derek and Angie shared _everything_, unfortunately, even colds.

_40. Solitary_  
Angie knew how stressful it was for him, how alone he felt; the weight of the world rested on his shoulders – everyone expected him to be a perfect, medical god…

_41. Nowhere_  
Angie frowned deeply – Derek had just been offered the learning opportunity of a lifetime, a trip to study medicine from a world renowned brain surgeon – she'd never ask him to turn it down, and was surprised when he stood, saying, "I'd be honored to go, but I go nowhere without Angie; she is my rock."

_42. Neutral_  
When Angie's old Toyota Camry got stuck in neutral, Derek decided to try and impress her with his "manly knowledge of cars and how they work" – the poor car never turned on again.

_43. Nuance_  
"Stiles, I swear to god, if you come into my lab **one more time** to whine at me about how you don't know how to tell Angie that you love her when it's painfully obvious – and I mean it's _absolutely painful_ how obvious it is to everyone else aside from **yourselves** – for the love of god, just make a move on her _before_ I **strangle** you!"

_44. Near_  
"I am going to vomit consistently until we reach dry land," he uttered, watching out of the corner of one hazel eye as Angie stood her ground and stayed by his side.

_45. Natural_  
Angie saw a lot of Derek's natural charm, but unfortunately his charm was used on other women.

_46. Horizon_  
Constantly seasick, Derek miserably wondered when land would finally appear on the horizon.

_47. Valiant_  
Derek always operated valiantly – even when he contracted GUILT himself and still managed to finish an operation before succumbing to pain – Angie always admired his spirit.

_48. Virtuous_  
Even though Angie could be quite callous sometimes, Derek knew her true intentions.

_49. Victory_  
When GUILT was finally eradicated, the good doctor and his nurse decided to celebrate the end of their long and painful journey with a lengthy, much deserved vacation.

_50. Defeat_  
He called the time of death shakily and barreled out of the room – Angie thought it would be a few days before he came back into work, but when a week passed without him showing up, she began to worry for his safety.


End file.
